1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter systems for removal of airborne particulate matter and more particularly pertains to a new portable air filter system having a manually operable means for scenting the air flowing therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filter systems for removal of airborne particulate matter is known in the prior art. More specifically, filter systems for removal of airborne particulate matter heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art filter systems for removal of airborne particulate matter include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,268,009; 5,035,728; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,962.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable air filter system. The inventive device includes an enclosure having an air inlet means and an air outlet means, a means for moving air through the air inlet means and out the air outlet means, a means for filtering air between the air inlet means and the air outlet means, and a manually operable means for scenting the air disposed between the filtering means and the air outlet means.
In these respects, the portable air filter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having a manually operable means for scenting the air flowing therethrough.